A Good Day for James Potter
by hey there bret
Summary: LJ Oneshot. Some glaring, some chuckling, some note passing, some really hot James Potter.


I know I should be writing the next chapter for A Nice Bloke, but I'm just simply not in the right mood right now. So I'm going to just… drabble along and see where it gets me. I'm not even sure if this will even end up getting published. We'll see how terrible it is.

* * *

A Good Day for James Potter

It was another boring day in History of Magic, and, as it was towards the end of the semester, it was sweltering hot. Professor Binns droned on and on, seemingly unconscious that none of his students were paying attention. They leaned over the desks with their sleeves rolled back, bored expressions on their sweaty faces, tapping their fingers on the sticky desk.

One James Potter was especially bored. He'd gotten to class late and was therefore unable to sit with his best mate Sirius Black, who was currently splayed across the desk, his hand propping up his head as his eyes rolled back and he began to drool. Instead, however, he was sitting next to one Lily Evans. And he certainly wasn't complaining. He'd fancied her since the end of fourth year and had continuously gotten rejected by her all through fifth. Finally, they had reached a sort of standstill in this, their sixth, year.

Ruffling his hair and casting a sidelong glance at Lily, who was busy pulling her thick, red hair off of her sweaty nice and into a very messy pile on the top of her head, he ripped off a spare bit of parchment and dipped his quill in his ink.

But who was he kidding? Even if he managed to pay attention to Binns (which was unlikely for more than all of about two seconds), he would never so much as glance at these notes again. So instead, as he put his quill to paper, he wrote a quick note and slyly passed the parchment to Lily.

**Where's McKinnon?**

It was a sad excuse of a conversation starter, but part of him was genuinely curious. Marlene McKinnon and Lily were best friends and, whenever they happened to share a class, they would sit together. Both were fairly studious and, unlike James and his mates, would pay attention in class and take scrupulous notes. Today, however, Marlene was nowhere to be seen – luckily enough for James – and Lily's meticulous notes were strangely absent.

James watched her from the corner of his eye as she glanced warily at the paper. He could almost sense her apprehension as she scribbled a response and shoved the paper back in his direction.

_Hospital wing. Got caught in the middle of a nasty duel between fourth years._

James scrunched up his face. He hadn't heard of any duels recently, but then again, if this had just happened this morning, there would still be a few hours before rumors completely circulated throughout Hogwarts.

**Was it serious?**

_Not too much but she __is__ barfing up slugs…_

James couldn't help but chuckling at that one. He was familiar with that hex himself; Lily had sent it his way more than once during their frequent fights in fifth year. Glaring at him, but smirking herself, Lily snatched the parchment back and wrote another message.

_What are __you__ laughing at, eh, Potter?_

Smiling at her and shaking his head, he responded.

**Just fondly remembering the sensation of vomiting slimy slugs. Guess I have ****you**** to thank for that, Evans.**

James watched as she read his comment and wrinkled her nose, a slight frown appearing on her face.

_Yeah, I'm actually really sorry about that. It doesn't look like a very fun experience._

**Don't worry about it, it was ages ago. And I admittedly deserved some of those hexes.**

_You did, actually. _Here she grinned to herself. _But you've gotten loads better over the past few months._

**Well thank you Miss Evans. I must say, you're not nearly as prickly as you used to be.**

Lily glared at him.

_I was __not__ prickly!_

**You were.**

_Okay, maybe sometimes. But only to you! Cause you were a prat!_

**I know I was. But at least I can admit it. Unlike you and your pricklyness.**

_Oh sod off, Potter._

**That hurts, Evans.**

_I think you'll live._

**Maybe not. You've wounded me.**

_Oh, no! I'll never be able to live with myself ._

**I knew it! Lily Evans ****does**** have a heart!**

_You're hilarious._

**Your words are practically dripping with all that sarcasm.**

_That was the point. Glad it got through that thick skull of yours._

**It may be thick, but at least it protects me from Bludgers.**

_Except for that one time you got knocked unconscious from a Bludger._

**You remember that? That happened in fifth year!**

_Fourth year, actually._

**Evans, I didn't know you cared so much.**

Here he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she rolled her eyes, suppressing a grin.

_Don't read too much into it, Potter. The whole school was talking about it for weeks, you took a pretty spectacular fall from your broom._

Just as James was about to respond, he heard Binns clearing his throat.

"And that, students, is where we will leave off for today. I hope you all remember that there is a five foot long essay due next week on the increasing use of memory spells in the wizarding world."

James looked back over at Lily, who was already packing up her things. Her hair was sticking to her face with the heat and, even though she prided herself on always having her uniform proper, her sleeves were pushed past her elbows. James himself was sweating and sticky.

He shoved the parchment that they'd been writing on into his bag, intending to keep it for a very long time and stood up. Knowing that History of Magic was their last class of the day and that he was taking a big risk but wanting, _needing_, to take that risk anyway, he fell into step beside the redhead.

"So, erm, Lily," he began.

She looked up at him, startled. He'd never called her Lily before. She decided that she liked the way he said it.

"Yeah, James?" she asked hesitantly, stumbling over the words a little. Saying his first name, she felt that they'd reached a new point in their budding friendship.

"It's bloody hot out, innit?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," she nodded as enthusiastically as she could in the heat.

"So, since it's hot as balls and we're done with classes for the day… I was, uh, wondering if maybe you'd want to take a walk with me by the lake? It's cooler next to the water…" he trailed off, unsure of how she'd respond.

He was pleasantly surprised when she grinned up at him brilliantly.

"Sounds lovely," she said, linking her sweaty arm through his own.

He blinked as they walked out towards the lake, shimmering under the blazing heat of the sun. It was a good day for James Potter.

* * *

Not really sure if I like it... thoughts?


End file.
